Down, which grows next to the body of a goose or duck and beneath the feathers, is the well know soft fluffy fiber undercoating that traps the body's natural warmth. Down is used in a multitude of products, including pillows, comforters, bedding, jackets, and so on. Down provides a superior level of comfort and warmth as compared to most other natural and synthetic fibers. In particular, down is an excellent fiber for wicking away moisture while retaining body warmth. Even so, improvements to the field, whether it be increased moisture management, increased comfort, increased support, etc., are still possible.